


Lyra's Cowgirl Conversion

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Breast Growth, Cow Girl, F/F, F/M, Futa on Female, Futanari, Huge Breats, Multi, Tight fit, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: After defeating Whitney, Lyra finds herself abducted and experimented on in a wide open expanse of farmland! Can she escape her steady transformation into a hung cow woman? Or will her body's urges keep her a totally complacent cow?





	Lyra's Cowgirl Conversion

All her hard work training Pokemon had finally paid off. Lyra’d done it. She’d tackled the toughest task in all the Johto region. She’d finally bested Whitney’s Miltank!

It was absolutely infernal battle to the finish, but now she’d joined that elusive club of elite trainers. She was one of the lucky ones, one of the ones with enough foresight to catch a female geodude on Route 46. Lyra felt absolutely on top of the world!

That… that was the last thing Lyra remembered. Battling Whitney, feeling overjoyed, and then… nothing. No, wait, she remembered getting hit. On the head. Hard. Something had knocked her out. Did someone… kidnap her? Was that where she was?

It was hard to do anything else besides scan those old memories in her current state. Lyra was totally lethargic, just barely in the realm of consciousness. Thoughts and what she perceived around her were all blurring together, as if she were still so exhausted even after so much sleep.

This place felt a strange mix of new and familiar. Sitting in this strange chair, hooked up to apparatuses she could barely see through her drowsy vision was not a new sight. She’d been here before. Now it was all starting to come back to her. She’d woken up like this several times. She’d just barely been able to awake a few times and see her surroundings before being subdued back into sleep. She had to awake for real this time. Whatever was going on this time, she needed to stop it.

Lyra started to rustle in her sleep, moving her limbs as best she could through a mixture of sleep paralysis and physical restraints. She could feel things attached to her. Electrodes and other medical sensors were taped to her. Most invasively, she felt a tube perched between her lips, one that trailed down far into her esophagus and into her gut.

Someone took notice of that little bit of movement. That small jolt sent a familiar voice to let out an “Oh!” At her movement. Shortly after, the clack of a keyboard rang out, followed shortly after by the shake of all the machinery around Lyra.

Liquid started draining out through the tube into her body. Lyra couldn’t even manage to see what it all was. All she could really observe was the sensation of how hot it all was. More poured into her. Lyra grew a bit more sleepy. That urge to fight and escape whatever strange things were happening to her started to die beneath the smothering influence of whatever this strange drug was.

Lyra reclined into her chair. This agent was making her totally docile. She could barely keep her eyes open, let alone run away from whatever was happening to her. The last glimpse she caught before her strength totally left her was a shot of her own chest. It seemed to almost shake and grow a little before her very eyes...

 

* * *

 

 

Lyra awoke a long while later. What awakened her this time wasn’t the whirl of machines and the sensation of some ungodly liquid being pumped into her. No, what greeted her eyes this morning was the sun itself, cresting over the horizon to start the new day. Lyra wasn’t cramped inside some lab anymore. She was free!

Lyra attempted to stand. It was a surprisingly difficult ordeal. Her legs felt wobbly and uncertain, as if they were supporting weights they’d never leveraged before. It was an alien feeling to the spry, healthy woman who’d never felt the slightest impairment to her locomotion in her life. What on earth could be causing such a drastic shift in balance?

It all made sense when Lyra’s eyes trailed down towards her chest.

Lyra stammered. She nearly yelled her lungs out in complete bewilderment. Oh my god, her tits! Her tits were… gargantuan! Lyra’s modest little flat boarded body had been morphed into its polar opposite! Now, Lyra had the biggest, most extravagant rack of cleavage she’d ever seen on a woman! Taut skin full to bursting with milk was jiggling freely with every little shake and shimmy Lyra made was plastered on her. Just leaning back and forth sent her ludicrously oversized knockers swaying and clapping their mountainous piles of flesh together!

And just that little movement, just that mild move to smash her tits together… ooh, it made Lyra feel a bit strange. It felt good. She’d never really treated her old budding tits or her nipples as erogenous zones, but suddenly just that tiny shake of flesh smashing together her head-sized boobs made Lyra feel absolutely wonderful!

Just one little bit of stimulation like that wasn’t enough. Lyra’s alarm at her remodeled body dropped just for a moment to play with herself. She gave a more violent lean forward. Her breasts bounced and jiggled like gelatin. Lyra suddenly felt delighted. A goofy smile crept across her face, all the immediacy to her situation suddenly losing its edge. She bounced up and down a little, to make her colossal titties spiral and sway constantly. It felt absolutely heavenly! Lyra’s face craned up to the sky, blankly staring at the roof of the farm house as she effectively jostled her tits. A goofy smile crept across her face as milk started to dew out the ends of her nipples…

The longer she went on doing this simple act, the more evident it became this was more than just a “funny feeling”. This was genuine, unmistakable arousal. Lyra’s body came to notice things before her mind. As her reckless bouncing continued, she felt something new join her little game; a fleshy bit of her slapping against her tummy as she moved around. Something firm and hard that felt just as good being pressed against something as her over-sensitive tit flesh.

Lyra’s expression shattered as she realized what that was. If it weren’t for the rush of dopamine being flushed through her system at her super sensitive titties, she’d likely have screamed right there and then. She glanced down to face what had happened. Her breasts were too large to see past. She hunched over forward to finally get an eye for things…

Yup. That was a cock. Lyra had… oh my god, her vagina was completely gone! Her poor virgin pussy had been effectively erased by the mad science she’d been subjected to and replaced with this fat, ugly cock! ...Well, ugly was a bit of a strong word. Lyra had to admit, it was far from the worst looking dick she’d ever seen. She hadn’t seen many outside of her occasional dive into yaoi crossdressing porn by her favorite Kalosian actor, but it was on par with some of the fatter cocks she’d seen. It wasn’t outside of the realm of realism, sure, but it was certainly on par with whatever boys she’d seen naked.

A final set of changes came to light as Lyra eyed her new sizable cock and balls swaying between her legs. A third protrusion came to light, swaying behind her thighs completely. A matte surfaced black ball, swinging back and forth on the end of a cream colored tail came to Lyra’s attention. That was… a tail. Lyra had a tail sprouting out from just above her rear, moving seemingly on its own. It looked just like that of a Miltank.

That realization sent shockwaves through the woman. She quickly shot her hands towards her face to make sure that that in itself was still human… oh thank god. Her old familiar face was still preserved among all this madness. Her hands combed up and down her head for the sake of reassurance, trying to cement things in her head that that part of her was still perfectly normal.

Then Lyra felt the tiny cow horns sprouting out of her scalp. She finally lost control and screamed in total shock from the whole encounter.

It all made sense now. Lyra’s body had been mangled and morphed into a cow woman! A million questions raced past her mind. Why her? Why here? Did Whitney do all this? The girl looked as thick as a brick, there was no way she was able to cause such drastic changes this easily! Why was she naked? Was there anyone else here?

Lyra reasoned if she was going to get any assistance, she’d need some help. She stepped forward. Her absolutely ludicrous titties wobbled and swayed like overinflated water balloons, ready to burst. Lyra only got a few steps in before that uncontrollable surge of delight set in. She took a moment to regain herself, then continued on out of the farm house.

Luscious grass fields as far as the eye could see extended out from the farm house. Lyra couldn’t even see the boundary of the farm anywhere. No trees, no fence… the only feature other than high up rolling hills was a single distant orchard. The long wide expanse gave cover to nothing. Lyra could see every flower in the pasture, every wayward mud puddle… and one strange mass a far distance away.

Lyra couldn’t make out what exactly what that landmark was from a distance, but it definitely was something of interest among the featureless expanses of farm rolling out before her. It looked almost like another person out there, but it just seemed a tad off. It looked a little larger and was moving a bit strangely. Doubtlessly it was worth investigating. Lyra set a goal to head towards that strange sight far ahead of her.

Lyra tried her best to walk forward, biting her lip and trying to hold on from the intense stimulus of her sloshing tits begging her for attention. Her erection reached full mast in little time. Lyra was honestly tempted to simply break down and use one hand to pinch the end of one of her nipples while the other jerked her new length… oh but no, that seemed so bestial! So horrible to spontaneously do in broad daylight in the middle of a field? What would others think of her if they saw her?

No really, what would others think of her? Lyra was trying to envision what it might be like for someone to stumble upon her busty cow body and see her shamelessly pleasure herself, but things weren’t coming easy. She was too distracted… distracted by the unquenchable need to pay her aching breasts the attention they so very desperately needed. The surging sensation of all that liquid churning in her chest made it so, so very difficult to focus on anything else. The nagging itch became an absolute need. It felt as desperate as a dire need to piss, only tinged with arousal from the surging slew of sensations from having tits this absolutely massive.

The worst part was, Lyra knew how to make it all fade away. All she needed to do was to grope her chest and let her milk flow. To squeeze her delicious breasts and let all that white, milky liquid so frenzied to leave her dew out her chest. The only thing holding her back was some lingering shame. Some idea that if she milked herself like a cow, that that would be a step to giving up something special. That if she abandoned her pride as a woman to answer nature’s call and milk her fat slutty udders that she’d be giving a part of her away…

Lyra stopped moving. Her brain sent the signal to her legs to trot along this wild green expanse, but her muscles wouldn’t listen. She was near paralyzed. Her body’s demands were raging so fiercely it could focus on absolutely nothing else! But she couldn’t. She had to move on…

Perhaps… perhaps one squeeze would be enough to calm her down. Lyra’s thumb and fingers reached for her nipples and...

“oOOOOOOOOOO~!” Lyra moaned into the air! Oh god, what a feeling! What relief! One firm squeeze of the ends of Lyra’s massive knocked and milk downright sprayed out the ends! The modest little droplets she expected at the end of her nipples were nothing compared to the thin jets leaking out her chest. Her poor boobs were absolutely packed to capacity; just that slight squeeze was enough to send out far more than she ever expected! Oh, and the feeling of that tight squeeze, that blissful little tickle that shook her when she finally got to let her breast milk flow was so… exciting. That tinge of arousal came roaring back; demanding Lyra pay it back some well earned attention.

Lyra stood there for a small while simply recoiling in the sensation of that one squeeze of her cleavage. When she finally came back to earth, when she finally stopped her little day dream and opened her eyes back to the huge fields in front of her, Lyra felt mostly normal again. That paralyzing need to listen to her body was gone. She felt just as good as ever, if not a bit horny. She could freely continue on her way if she so chose and find out what exactly had happened to her.

Yet, she still had a roaring erection and a tingle in her chest she couldn’t tell was a want or a need to milk her fat fucking udders as hard as she could manage. Was it a need? A need as bad as that one? Probably… Enough to justify her breaking down and finally giving in though?

Lyra fell to the grass and got to milking herself for all she was worth. She wanted this far too bad.

Her hot palms trailed down to the underside of her huge knockers, gently squeezing them with a loose grip with her thumbs at the side of her chest. Her hands gently trailed upward, squeezing her flesh like a tube of toothpaste trying to milk as much out of her as possible. Just this minor jostling had driven her rack to spray milk on par with her original hasty tweek of her pink bits. It felt like total heaven, enough to stir a loud, deep moan out of the woman, a moan that only grew louder and sultrier the higher her hands went up her massive rack! By the time her fingers were trailing to the pink of her wide areolas, she was yelling loud and deep into the wide blue skies, letting a groan like nothing she’d ever summoned before roll out her mouth. It felt so… different. So satisfying and delightful, as if every little interaction she made wanted this lovely sound accompanying it. And she just kept making it, only the smallest gasps to catch her breath as her hands squeezed her tits. Over and over again. “OOOoooOOOO! OOOoOOOOOO~! moOOOOOO~!”

Finally her fingers reached Lyra’s ultimate erogenous zone, those plump nipples leaking white all over her. Lyra loved it. Just flicking those erect pink rods now stretching out what looked like a full inch gave her such a rush. Every little flex of her hand on those juicy titties felt ten times as good as the sad excuse for vaginal masturbation she’d use to entertain herself with. Lyra could picture herself now, wasting the day away just touching herself, touching her chest, twisting and tapping and tugging at these amazing love buttons on her beloved body. Oh, but something more was calling her. Some little pulse in her body was signalling her that there was some higher ridge of delight to achieve, that some peak above this heaven was within her grasp. It was hard to decipher the call, to figure out what exactly she wanted.

Squeeze. Squeeze them. All this gentle jostling had been great, but it was time for something more immediate. She needed to squeeze them. She needed to feel what exactly it was like to get milked like a cow. Her hands switched position, seeking the best angle for this engagement. She sunk her fingers into her flesh, jiggling breast meat poking out wherever it could between her fingers. This was it. This was the perfect position for the spectacle to begin. Lyra’s heart pounded. Her body seemed to see the dizzying heights ahead. Her whorish mooing moans broke down into panting sweaty gasps. Her fingers shifted. She could feel the weight of liquid packed tight inside her. She smiled manically. So close. Just one more movement and she’d be there… that was it! She could take it no longer! Lyra’s fingers summoned all her strength and squeezed her massive titties for all they were worth!

The results were instant. The moment her body had been sent into motion, Lyra’s body trembled in the sensation of orgasm. From out of her obscene nipples, twin ropes of thick, creamy milk came jetting out of her nipples in great fat bursts! There was no other way to describe it than her tits outright ejaculating! It had all the same properties, all the same motions to it. One heavy, hard hitting starting burst of milk erupted out her and flung itself far away, followed soon after by high speed bursts of fluid that leaked and sprayed everywhere uncontrollably. Lyra had been so disinterested in sex up to this point, she’d never felt a female orgasm, let alone this sudden pleasure overload of twin faucets of her body erupting in a violent milk cum shot. The sheer rapturous delight of this high was too much for the poor girl. She lazed her head back, let her eyes trail into her skull, and let whatever gasping, screaming obscenities came to her erupt out her mouth. Half was blind yelling in bliss, the other high pitched moos.

And for a while, Lyra simply sat there, taking in the sudden surge of delectable sensations stirred out of her by her shockingly huge breasts. She was so blown back, so completely and utterly satisfied by the attention she’d given her breasts, she hadn’t even noticed her actual reproductive organ had been paid next to no attention. Between her legs sat her modest cock, primed for action and ready for its first round of pleasure. It’d been completely, utterly eclipsed just by the delight of climaxing with her tits alone.

Lyra eventually summoned enough strength to look back at her original destination, to see if that one pile that looked like people was still around. A glance about and they were nowhere to be seen, perhaps scared off by Lyra’s little display. Where could they have gone?

Lyra’s search continued. The rest of the day was happily wasted away in a cycle of treading the wide expanse of grass looking for others before eventually breaking down and jerking her nipples off again. Milky climax after climax graced her body, slowly whittling away at any worry about her new surroundings.

 

* * *

 

 

Slumber under the black night sky and the cool evening air came easy for Lyra. A whole afternoon spent jerking off her nipples and teasing her body let her fall to the ground exhausted by the end of it all. She laid undisturbed, enjoying a peaceful rest for a majority of the evening.

Until something slipped down her throat.

Lyra felt another tube slip into her esophagus, heading straight for her stomach. Before the woman could even react and pull away at this invasive insertions, liquid was already cascading through it. That same warm, strangely pacifying liquid came rushing into her system, dazing her complacent. All she could manage was to barely open her eyes. A shadowy figure stood above her, letting some huge canister drain down into her system...

“You’ll be a real cow soon enough, sweetie~” The figure began. “Y’all just have fun out here in the fields and I’ll make a better lady out of you~”

Lyra’s eyes slowly crept shut as she watched the liquid trail down her throat. She hardly even noticed the rising silhouettes surging higher and higher on her chest...

 

* * *

 

 

Cool, dewey air greeted Lyra as her nightly dreams faded into memory. Her dreams seemed so… strange. She relived the most intense trainer battles of her life, battling tough gym leaders like Bugsy and beating them once again. The only strange part to it all was her reward wasn’t money or badges. No she was… allowed to show her opponent her naked breasts and let them milk her. She loved it. She loved every little tug they gave on her tits, completely uncaring about how she was totally degrading herself in front of a gym leader. And she loved it all the more it went on. Her tits and body seemed to just grow and grow the more the trainers in her dreams made her feel good…

And as Lyra stood up for the first time that day, it seems her dreams may have come true.

This wasn’t the normal height she was use to seeing… right? No, she was a good 2 or 3 inches higher up than she remembered. Was a part of her body extended? Was her neck growing or some other horrible thing setting in? No. She just seemed… bigger. Her old svelt body seemed to be thickening up into something stronger and larger.

At least, most of her body seemed to be growing proportionally. Some facets of her were changing at a scale out of synch with the rest of her. Her massive over-sensitive tits had grown somehow even larger overnight, looking more taut and primed for action than ever! Just shaking them didn’t seem to cause her to want to pleasure herself anymore, but it still all felt so damn good! It was difficult to tell if that was some new modification or her body simply growing used to the dizzying heights of pleasuring her nipples.

Oh, but doubtlessly the feature of hers that’d grown the most was that once reasonable dick that sat between her legs. That once normal length of cockmeat poking out from between her legs had turned into something wild! Now a dick double that old length clocking in at nearly a foot long was perched between her thighs! Below it hung all the ammo her new outstanding artillery needed to match. Balls filled to bursting with writhing, virile sperm stirred to life as Lyra gathered herself. She was packing enough cock to be a pornstar!

Lyra didn’t quite panic as bad as she had the previous encounter. Her first run in with rampant body modification mixed with all that lingering dopamine swirling in her head put this all at ease. Instead of panicked disbelief, complete and utter shock that she’d gone from cute young adult to stacked hung thick-built freak in the span of a few days, her reaction was mere mild annoyance. The longstanding implications of all these changes weren’t a big deal. Lyra was just miffed whatever or whoever had caused all this had left litter behind.

A wrapper had been left behind, one that looked as if it once belonged on a jar or container. What did it say? It took Lyra’s cow brain a bit to make out the complex message. Ah, but a few minutes of staring at it and Lyra knew what it said! “HP Up”. That was… wasn’t that the drug trainers fed Pokemon to max out their HP? The one that specified its hazardous nature to humans and made very clear not to ingest it? What could that be doing out here? There weren’t any Pokemon to use this on for miles! Aw, now she had to go find two things today! How was she ever going to find that one thing that looked like people AND the person who littered in one day with her titties so full of milk!?

Lyra started walking out again. That pleasant jiggle in her new voluptuous cowhood certainly felt divine just as it had before. However, she didn’t feel spurred to break down and masturbate like the previous two times. A wide smile spread across her face indicating how totally and absolutely she loved that pleasing tickle, but not much more than that leaked out of her. She’d certainly have a fun time pleasing herself whenever things finally became unbearable.

Out in the distance she looked again, looking for hints of anyone else around her. Where had those people from before gone? She’d never gotten the chance to greet them before they scurried away. They looked just as naked and vulnerable as her… perhaps they were all in the same boat? Maybe they’d be where they were yesterday?

Yes! Yes they were! As Lyra crested a tall hill, she could see those strangers come into view again, congregated in a valley! Lyra’s walk picked up speed, body excited enough to stomach stimulating her over-sensitive naughty bits with her excited jog. More details came into view the nearer she got. There were two of them total! Just like her, they were totally naked aside from some sort of dark shoes Lyra couldn’t make out from this distance. Closer still she drew. Women. They were both women, doubtlessly. They seemed to be in a bit of an awkward position, but Lyra could easily make out the bounce of absurdly fat tits not unlike her own flailing as the two did… something. Nearer still she drew and… oh my!

Lyra seemed to have stumbled upon the duo in an intimate act. Should she even disturb them engaging in such a private affair? Human decency said no. The surge of hormones and ruthless testosterone rushing through her body from that new oversized prick of hers said yes. Instinct won out; yet another victory in its growing streak.

Lyra stood back and watched as she got within three yards of the horny duo of ladies. Oh god, did she herself look this attractive? Their legs looked amazing, such full and sturdy bases with hips that stretched wider than their shoulders! Bouncy asses shaking rhythmically as the girl on top smashed her crotch against the ass of the other. Oh and those breasts! Even with just her little side and back view, she could see those out of control organs leaking milk and jetting the occasional streak as the two lost control of their bodies. How cute!

Now she could make things out far more clearly. One of the ladies was definitely much, much larger than the other. Gosh, given her proportions, she was probably bigger than even Lyra herself! What a titan, what an absolute massive muscular build of woman! That bright blue pony tail of hers and her angry grunts only gave her such an exciting energy. Her snarling grunts and the occasional guttural moo made it totally evident she loved plunging her cock in out of her little bovine bottom bitch.

And what about the other woman? Was she enjoying it? Lyra focused. Oh, clearly she loved it. Those whorish moans were just delightful cascading out that dumb animal woman’s face… or wait… Was it a woman? The voice sounded a little off, just a pitch deeper than the feminine raging moos she and this mystery top cow were letting out. And her cock… why, it was nothing like the mighty cunt-busters the other huge cow girls had! Instead she had a tiny, absolutely pathetic little cocklette rod no longer than her pinky leaking some dilute wimpy load. It all came together. The short red head, the weird inflection of the moan, that cock...that was a cowgirl boy! A total bitch of a cowgirl boy!

A break in the brisk anal action finally came as the top cowgirl demanded a switch in positions. Now instead of the debasing doggy-style position they’d been rutting in for several minutes on end, they shifted to full on face-down ass-up anal. Perhaps they would have simply spent the day answering the call of their libidos if it weren’t for the bitch cowgirl boy catching a glimpse of Lyra as his face headed for the dirt. Only then did the duo finally turn around and face the farm’s newest cow...

 

Lyra… Lyra recognized them!

That huge imposing hulking woman who’d been anally devastating that poor guy’s asshole had an unmistakable look to her. Even with cow horns, a Miltank tail, tits well larger than pineapples, and a cock a foot in length, it was effortless to tell who she was from that signature hair due and patented snarl. It was Clair; gym leader of Blackthorn City and legendary dragon tamer! Lyra hadn’t gotten to her gym yet, but rumor was, she was the toughest gym leader in all of Johto… after Whitney of course. What was she doing here? Perhaps she ended up challenging Whitney out of some insecurity and thought her reward would be harmless? Lyra felt a bit of pity for her, though perhaps being turned into a fat cocked alpha cow dominatrix wasn’t a terrible fate for her.

Oh, but the poor stacked femboy whose gaping asshole was still oozing semen, Lyra felt bad for him. Or, well, maybe she would have if he didn’t have the most entranced, blissful smile painted across his face. What Lyra thought was a fiery red headed woman was in reality her old rival, Silver! Gosh, he’d been such a pain while Lyra was out on her Pokemon adventures. So snide and cruel… now look at him! That pretty and androgynous bad boy was packing a body built to be bred! Mammoth tits like oversized melons hung from his chest, tipped with nipples over a full inch in length! His lower half didn’t fare much better, sporting an adorable small amount of belly fat from his life lazily roaming around these torpid fields. Gosh, he looked so much better with that fat butt! What a nice way to see him finally get what was headed his way.

Now, how was Lyra to talk to these two after directing their attention their way... Silver looked like he was about to get on his knees and fellate her. Clair looked like she was about to bend Lyra over and finish off in her asshole. She needed to speak before she simply ended up as the middle of their little sandwich.

“Silver!” Lyra started. “Silver, I can’t believe you’re here too!”

Silver seemed to be totally on cloud nine from the prostate pulverizing anal he’d just endured. I took him a good long while to speak before finally giving a tiny “M-mooo~”

“Don’t bother. He gave up talking a good while ago.” Clair chimed in. “Not much room for things like talkin’ left in your head when you keep getting your brains fucked out every day.”

Lyra was a little flabbergasted by what exactly Clair was saying. “You mean… you mean this stuff kinda makes it harder to talk? That’s fucked up!”

“You get used to it. Talkin’ just takes a lot of energy. Actions are a lot easier now as a cow.” Clair continued.

Clair grew a little closer. It seems her ability to speak was wearing thin as bull hormones raged from those titanic nuts swaying between her meaty legs. Without warning, she reached a hand forward onto Lyra’s shoulder and held her under her grip.

“Clair… Clair like you. Pretty mouth. Pretty ass.” she grunted.

“Hey, fuck off!” Lyra roared. She still had some human decency left in her! She didn’t want his lumbering oath of a cow woman! She broke free of her grip and…

Oh. Oh, what was this feeling? What was this strange aroma staggering her ever so slightly. This strange smell that smelled more like a potent intoxicating liquor than anything suddenly hit her. It was so… peculiar.

 

Lyra’s body started reacting to the odd balm suddenly prying at her nose. Suddenly, that fight or flight response demanding she take on that overgrown cow woman started calming down. Clair suddenly didn’t look intimidating anymore. Instead she looked… wow, she looked nice. Only now did Lyra truly notice how big and meaty and thick that rod of flesh sticking from out of her crotch was. The more she stared down at the beast, the more she wanted to keep staring! Pupils dilated. Her nipples leaked. Her cock grew back to a full erection. Her cock. Something about Clair’s cock was just so amazing!

Lyra leaned in a little closer, closer towards that huge swaying futa dick perched on Clair’s cow body. That odor got a little more intense, a little more head fogging. That… that was it! Clair’s cock was doing this to her! Some weird pheromonic agent was making her all dizzy and horny and primed for action… This definitely wasn’t something Lyra could do yet. Perhaps Clair was simply just the better cowgirl. Perhaps she ought to offer herself to this massive cow queen.

Both of the other cows seemed to realize Lyra’s demeanor was changing. Oddly enough though, it was Silver who first reacted to that shift in mannerism! The horny little cowgirl boy loomed in closer to cock block Lyra as her lips inched closer and closer towards his alpha cow’s incredible shaft. His face darted right into the midst of Lyra’s personal space, desperate to contend with the huge shaft in dire need of attention. And Lyra’s reaction? Lyra’s reaction from being pushed outside of an area she had no interest in but a moment ago? Pushing back! She shoved Silver away and tried to contend over this pheromonic monster cock with all her might!

“Wow, you folded fast!” Clair taunted. “Figure a girl as big as you would be giving off pheromones of your own already! Not quite built an endurance to a cowgirl’s mating call hmm?”

Lyra still had well more than enough brain power in her bimbo cow body to recognize she was being taunted. Sadly for her, even with her scowling face, she couldn’t offer any real defiance in the face of that throbbing, huge dick. Still, she tried. She tried to pull away, only to lean back in a tad, totally hypnotized by Clair’s anaconda. A fresh pulse of resistance came through! She turned around complete. She’d never give in and suck on that tantalizing, delicious, gargantuan, potent, immaculate cock…

Lyra didn’t lean her head back this time. Instead, she changed her position to stick her ass high in the air and send the signal Clair could assert her dominance. Try as she might to stay defiant, her body had needs. She needed that overwhelming, thunderous desire to mate with that massive dick to finally be pleased.

Clair saw Lyra’s white flag as her big pale jiggling ass cheeks rose up. Her taunts turned bitter. “Mhmmm, broken so easily! Hard to believe such a big steer like you is still so timid at heart~”

Clair’s mighty trunk-like thighs stepped forward, eager to check out the prize she’d subdued. Her hands sunk into Lyra’s plush bottom, eager to feel up her little treat. Her cock angled into position. Her throbbing red head slowly angled itself up against Lyra’s asshole…

“M-moo! M-nooo!” Silver cried.

Clair’s attention momentarily turned to her normal femboy fuck buddy. “Quit bitching, I’ll get to you later. I fuck you for hours on end, let someone else get a chance!”

Silver took to pouting as her saw his mooing mistress position herself perfectly to pump Lyra’s p-spot. Oh, he couldn’t just watch two busty gorgeous futanari women fuck each other! He had to be involved! With no free space under Lyra, he had but one real option. Silver trailed back behind Clair and got ready to kiss her puckered anus. Rimming his owner would surely please her! He could take whatever rough impacts came with her reckless fucking…

Finally, it all began. One last firm press against Lyra’s bottom and Clair’s enormous dick sunk into Lyra’s asshole! God, what a way to lose her virginity! Lyra assumed at first that getting a dick this huge shoved inside of her would be a horrible, painful ordeal. There was no way such a giant cattle prod would sink inside her easily, right?

Unexpectedly… yes! Lyra hadn’t taken into account that her asshole had grown proportionately with the rest of her giant frame. Squeezing a cock into her bottom was a tight fit for sure, but surprisingly no pain came about from the ordeal! What Lyra was far, far more preoccupied with was the sensation of that giant rod pressing against some spot, pressing against some sensitive muscle she’d never felt before in her life. Every time the glans of Clair’s cock thrust against that bit or her mighty length rubbed against it… ooh, it awakened something fierce in Lyra! Getting fucked in the ass felt surprisingly wonderful!

It wasn’t long before all of Lyra’s body was leaking. Her cock leaked thick spurts of spunk at every thrust. Her nipples started letting go big bursts of milk to spray onto the grass below. And her mouth… her mouth started leaking docile moos, clearly conveying to the vigorous dominatrix cowgirl fucking her ass that she absolutely loved being anally dominated. Lyra couldn’t hide it even if she tried. Her body wouldn’t let her not show how much she loved it!

Clair was smirking as snide as could be. Another cowgirl bitch broken almost instantly by her irresistible cow musk! Sure, Lyra wasn’t as tight as the total bottom bimbo boy slut sucking on her pucker, but degrading Lyra like this made everything oh so much sweeter! There was no contesting her. No matter what girls that crazy farmer bitch overloaded with drugs, she’d almost assuredly still be top cow! Honestly, she might as well finally fuck that farmer girl and claim the whole ranch to herself.

Stimulation for Silver was fleeting. Rimming Clair’s enormous asshole and twiddling his sorry excuse for a degraded cock gave him very little extra arousal that being so close to Clair’s aromatic cow crotch didn’t already provide. That was fine though. Silver knew his place. Stronger cowgirls with bigger dicks got their way. He was just a pathetic little big breasted slut that got to cum and get fucked when his superior told him to. At least Clair seemed to be adjusting her pace in annihilating Lyra’s asshole. It didn’t feel like his neck was about to break trailing after Clair’s bottom every thrust in and out.

It wasn’t long before Clair too was mooing and cooing just as her bovine bottom bitch below her was. The stimulation was too much. After fucking her big tittied cow twink for a half hour, there wasn’t much more gas in the tank left to fuck the newest cow on the farm for hours on end. Soon her more proud and assertive position holding on to Lyra’s sides pounding her ass transitioned into more labored, intimate buttfucking. Soon Clair was right near Lyra’s face, pancaking her obscene chest against Lyra’s back. She continued at a steady pace, briskly slamming her fat, full balls against Lyra’s ample cheeks. Until… finally…

“OooomMMOOOOO~!” Clair moaned aloud for all to hear! She could take it no longer. She was at her limit! With that animalistic grunt, her balls squeezed tight and her steamy, sticky milkload came blasting into Lyra’s asshole. Sperm sputtered everywhere, painting the anal virgin’s walls white and effectively marking her as property of Clair.

So much semen was sent pumped into her colon, in fact, a fair amount was backwashing out of the narrow crevices between Lyra’s anus and Clair’s deeply sunken dick. Silver lept to attention realizing precious spunk was about to be wasted. His lips darted out from between Clair’s ass cheeks right beneath Lyra’s asshole, catching whatever wayward sperm her could. When the mighty alpha heffer withdrew her cum-drenched cock from Lyra’s insides, Silvers mouth instantly transitioned over to slurp her schlong clean.

Lyra couldn’t help but love it all. All of that hectic, frantic movement coupled with that one last burst to send her over the edge was just so sweet. Lyra came handsfree, coating the grass with her own impressive load of cow spunk. This felt distinctly different from her prior orgasms shaking or thrusting her cock in something to orgasm. This didn’t have the draining impact of a penile orgasm where post coital exhaustion set in immediately. Lyra was still hungry for more! She could go another round or two of anal if it meant sweet assgasms like this.

Oh, but Clair didn’t seem interested in that at all. The normal drowsiness of climax was setting in fast. It looked like she was about to outright tip over as all that energy drained out her dick from that sweet high. Even with her needy femboy cow slurping at her crotch, it was plainly obvious she had no interest in more sex for now. She finally gave in and took a rest, right as Silver locked his lips around her pucker to round out the rimming session. Her titanic ass fell to the ground, right against her little plaything’s head.

“Come back anytime you want, bitch~” Clair taunted. “I’ll be sure to breed your insides any time you want~”

Lyra… Lyra didn’t like this. Even if the sex was amazing and she’d been introduced to the world of anal bliss, she didn’t much like this bitch getting the last word in. One day she’d need to turn the tables on all this. One day she’d need to force Clair on the opposite end of things and show her what a pathetic horny cow bitch she was herself.

How forgetful Lyra was with her new mental capacity as a ditzy cow bimbo. With her so focused on that heavenly hormone assault from Clair’s crotch, she’d forgotten all about her other goal to find who’d left that HP Up wrapper behind. Perhaps it’d be a good idea to head back to the duo and ask if they knew anything about it. In fact, that was a great idea! A great idea that didn’t really register with Lyra as she walked along the expansive green fields. No, that surging sensation of tautness that came with every step she took eclipsed most of the room in her head she’d use for complex thought. Instead she wobbled and trotted among the expansive fields, wondering if she’d ever find who left that label behind.

The day ended with some progress. Lyra came across a farmhouse, one with a sort of Chateau attached. As night fell, lights were on in one of the windows. Lyra took to loudly mooing outside the glass. Soon after, the lights flicked off.

Lyra gave up on her search for the day. She hustled her heft inside the farm house for a night of sleep. Perhaps whoever flicked that light off would stop that stranger from shoving a tube down her throat again. Perhaps her body would be so big and intimidating with her massive milky titties, her assailant wouldn’t want to even bother her…

 

* * *

 

 

Another day on the farm began as the sun’s rays slowly shined down from the farmhouse window. Lyra stirred to life again in the same dirt patch she fell asleep in. Things seemed mostly normal at first. Then, Lyra’s gaze caught something that wasn’t there the night prior.

Across from her were big tankards of something, containers not unlike a typical propane container she’d seen once or twice at grills. Oh, but the labels indicated these items weren’t fit to store milk. No, the first hint was the splotches of black and white covering the old labels. The next were the tubes hooked up to three of the four. Two had dome-like ends that were wet with some unknown white fluid. The other was far longer and… damaged. The plastic at the nozzles end looked as if it’d been overpacked with something, as if an object that had no business having that little thing over it had been stuffed inside it…

Lyra stirred back to attention and looked between her thighs. She had an idea of what had broken the object.

Good god. Lyra though her old cock was huge, but this put her old length to total shame. No, this honestly made every cock Lyra had ever seen before a joke. Comparing it to any cock was doing it a disservice. This thing deserved to be put on par with someone’s forearm! That massive, hulking meat pillar, that total mastery of cuntbreaking manhood, was attached to Lyra of all people. She wasn’t sure whether she was horrible unlucky or gifted.

Standing up proper seemed to be a far more difficult act than before. Her massive, weighty thighs certainly had all the power they could ever need to stand, just not quite the balance to haul all new cowhood up. Then, there was the matter of adjusting her walk so simple locomotion didn’t have her thigh meat smashing her gargantuan balls together to the point of pain. Lyra’s huge nuts, each twice the size of her fist, were severely starved for space; even with her copious thigh gap. Each squeeze that was just a bit too tight sent a spurt of thin white liquid uncontrollably leaking out of her huge rod. She needed to learn quick of risk breaking down from another uncontrollable masturbation session.

Essentially, Lyra was a certified bovine princess at this point. What would her fat cock be without an equally massive set of udders to back up her bullparts? Her melons were beyond titanic, farm grown watermelons she could hardly even see the ends of! Totally massive, absolutely towering, ridiculous giga tits hung from her chest, so over packed with surging, cascading milk, lactation was less a matter of “is she doing it?” and more a question is “how much is she letting out?”. The slightest movement sent what felt like upwards of a gallon of tit flesh shaking and shivering. How Lyra was even able to stand upright as if dozens of pounds of bouncy breasts weren’t weighing down her chest was a minor miracle.

Things were yet again higher up. Rapidly the barn built for an average sized human seemed to be undersized compared to her hulking cow weight. She felt entirely too tall. Walking out of the barn had her old hat nearly brushing against the barn’s door. It was hard to estimate just how large she was without a mirror or other litmus to judge things. Lyra estimated she was built as strong as an ox at a mighty height just above seven feet in height.

Gosh… coming to that conclusion was suddenly such a difficult ordeal. She never thought something as simple for the human mind as picturing herself in her own head would be difficult, but every muscle in brain seemed to whine and cry at being used for such a “difficult” ordeal. What did come easily though was instinct. Lyra felt her normal biological urges roaring louder than ever before. Intuition and the will of her hormone drunk body was starting to demand all her brain power. Why think when she could listen to her body and only deal with what really mattered? Why spend effort on something that wasn’t nearly as important as her ever growing urges…

Part of Lyra wanted to go out and explore the big wide field again. It seemed absolutely boundless the more she explored; perhaps it never did truly end? Maybe there was nothing but other alpha cowgirls and more cute bottom bitch cowgirl boys for her to mingle with. At the same time though, something felt a bit… off about today. She felt she might be needed elsewhere. She felt ready for… something. Perhaps it was better to wait here for a while and assist whoever it was that collected all this fluid from her. She surely should give them an apology for all the damage she caused to that one dick-milking peripheral.

Lyra waited. She decided not to sit down for comfort like any typical human; she was starting to feel just as relaxed standing up, even to the point where sleeping in this position seemed fine. She stood bye for whoever that little owner was to show back up, letting her body do as it pleased. Liquid steadily leaked out her fat tits and huge cock, pooling at the ground as her tail flicked back and forth.

Steadily, a noise approached. Lyra listened closely. Was it one of her friends? Was it one of her experimented cow kin ready to get fucked by Lyra’s astonishing girth? No, that couldn’t be it. The sound of shaking, gurgling liquid was absent; this was a normal person! Lyra looked out at the door in anticipation. Oh man, it’d been such a long time since she’d seen normal people! She couldn’t help but…

“Mooooo~!” Lyra cried a moo proud and loud in delighted anticipation. Part of her was embarrassed she randomly spouted such a strange thing involuntarily. The other part was happy to keep mooing against her will as she heard farmboots crunch grass beneath their soles.

To Lyra’s surprise, a voice called back “Hold on now, girly! I’m comin’, I’m comin.”

That voice… oh man, that was familiar! It was really her! It was finally the person Lyra came out to meet in the first place along these huge fields! Her Miltank tail wagged and wagged. Her milk reserves tricked just a bit faster. It was her! Oh man, it was her!

Whitney stepped through the farm doors, dressed in a dirty faded pink plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and well worn overalls. In each of her hands was a giant metal tankard, ends fit with much larger versions of the discard nozzle in the corner of the room. It seems Whitney hadn’t quite completed her job.

“Well hey there girly! Pretty happy you didn’t wonder off while I was getting more containers ready!” Whitney celebrated. “Was a bit ‘fraid I’d have to come runnin’ after you and risk ol’ Clair trying to mount me in the fields.”

Lyra was full to bursting with questions for the other woman! Her full brain power came rushing back momentarily in one loud burst. She had so much to ask! What was going on? Why was she like this? Why had Whitney supposedly done this to her and the others? Why was her body so needy…

All those questions came out at once. “Moo! Mooooooo~!” Lyra moaned.

What!? That wasn’t what she wanted to ask at all! Oh, but… what were her questions again? And why did she have such strong emotions for this one pretty lady who looked like she was about to milk her? So many questions. Too many. Her worries and all these nasty questions seemed to melt away the more she let muttering moos leak from her lips. Soon, those questions were all gone. And still she kept mooing. It felt too nice to stop. She felt she couldn’t stop if she tried…

“Wow! You’re a docile one, huh~? Shoulda figured given you didn’t wake up feedin’ ya HP Ups last night” Whitney jabbed at Lyra. “Older ones woulda tried to pin me down just from seein’ me at this point. Man, it looks like you’re just about the perfect cow girl now~ Not much longer before I can use you for all ya good for!”

Lyra heard words coming out Whitney’s face, but they seemed to just fly right out her ears. She didn’t really care about them at all. What about all these moos she was letting out? Letting her body release all those deep, lovely moos felt so much more important than whatever this pretty lady was saying.

Lyra stared off into space and kept mooing affectionately like a please cat. Over and over again she continued. “Moo… Mooo…. Mooooo~”

 

Whitney got to finishing her work. She grabbed the nozzle to one of her new metal tankards and slipped it over Lyra’s enormous erect dick. The cow woman let out a saucier, deeper, obviously enthralled moo out her lips. Whitney reached for the cannister’s nozzle. With a twist to the left, the suction cup nozzle clamped down air tight on Lyra’s length. Thick, sticky pre cum started draining out from around her cock down into the container. Lyra flinched at the sensation, finally taking a break from her mooing to lick her lips and let out those hot heavy breaths.

To think just a stationary plastic object could milk her this well. What a feat of ergonomic engineering! That heavenly apparatus felt almost like a finger trap for her dick, converting her slightest movements into another heavy tug. Before long, Lyra was mooing all soft and satisfied, staring off at the barn roof as she felt her tits and cock squeezed by those delicious sensations...

“You guys are really good at this! I can’t believe how easy it is to convert your spunk and milk to HP Ups. Y’all are gonna make me a fortune!” Whitney chimed in. “Hard to believe with a little bitta overdosing on that stuff, you can drive a human body to produce it in spades. Ain’t that right, girly?”

What!? So that was what Whitney had done to Lyra!? That’s what she’d done to Silver and Clair!? Ooh, that bitch! She was a literal cow being used for Whitney’s profit! She was no better then some disposable asset to Whitney!

Rage started to pulse through Lyra’s veins, rage so potent that even that blissful sensation of her hyper sensitive sex organs being drained couldn’t quash her anger completely. Visible anger started to stir, Lyra clenching her fist, gritting her teeth, and foroughing her brow in agitation.

Whitney barely had any reaction to even this mild display of rage. Across all the cowgirls and cowgirl boys she’d engineered throughout this whole ordeal, none of them had ever found much will to show much more than docile pleasure. She wasn’t alarmed at all by the woman with over three feet of height and vastly larger mass growing angry at her. Soon enough, she’d surely tire herself out and get back to those tired moos. Instead, Whitney egged her on.

“Oooh, you’re strong~!” Whitney teased. “Figures you’d still show a little fight in ya. I picked y’all that beat me since you were tough enough to manage that. Needed some real tough customers to try this on. ‘Fraid frailer folks can’t handle it. I think I coulda done with just Clair and Silver, but more options means more cash, hehe!”

Whitney took to flicking at Lyra’s massive chest as those tugging tubes drained her milk and spunk away into those huge tankards. Any moment now she’d get back to mooing like a totally broken cow slut~

...But Lyra’s rage didn’t fade. Even with that wonderful milking draining her dry, she still knew that this woman was the cause of her turning into this massive cow freak, the cause of her mind steadily slowing down to some stupid content animal! Maybe if this was just a day later, Lyra would have folded. Maybe her id would have been so dominant that immediate pleasure would have lulled her into complacency and let this pink haired basic bitch do as she pleased around her. Right now though, Lyra still had her higher order mental functions still mostly intact. She still had the ability to predict things, to picture things and reward herself with a bit of forethought and restraint.

Things were as clear as they could be for this overgrown cow woman. Why waste time letting some milker drain her dick when a cunt with a nice fertile cunt between her legs was standing right before her?

Lyra did the unthinkable. She winced and yanked the milkers off her nipples. Both hands shot to pry the one off her dick. She’d been freed. She was free from that blinding delight to do as she pleased with her body.

Before the muscular, imposing, massive, hung, and horny cow woman, petite little Whitney stood with a nervous smile on her face. “W-wow! You’re the strongest cow I’ve got yet! Pretty a-amazing you were uh… you were able to break free of those restraints and think for yerself…”

Lyra drew nearer. A wicked smirk was painted across her face, not that Whitney could even see it. No, Whitney’s view of Lyra’s face was completely eclipsed by those massive fucking watermelon tits, still dribbling spurts of milk across her flesh from her earlier milking. The fluid was dropping down on her like residual sweat, against the top of her skull.

Whitney’s face was far more at eye level with Lyra’s crotch than anything. A head was staring right back at her, a huge, bulbous, pulsating red head, drooling spunk out its immense cockhole. The odor of it alone, of a cow woman’s wild cock, stirred Whitney’s body to attention. She could feel her blood rushing, as it being in the presence of a far larger, far more powerful being that her wasn’t enough. She could feel her eyes go wide and her libido stir. Lyra’s odor was like an outright human musk. Her whole body, her and her amazing cock, were all trying to pheromonically prepare Whitney for mating.

The more Whitney sat in that hot, humid air before Lyra’s temple of a weighty body, the more her own perspective on the matter started to change. Whitney finally got a taste of her own medicine, at least what her medicine had been causing in people. She could feel her body raging as she stood before the heavy hormone-stirring heat wafting from Lyra’s immaculate body. Her brain was saying it was best to run; that a cow woman like Lyra was a serious danger if she wasn’t fully docile yet and that she might be hurt being around her lumbering frame. But her body, her fully galvanized flesh eager to lean in and outright snort these fragrances until she was drunk on a sexual high, has other ideas.It didn’t see her muscular legs and that forearm sized mega dick as potential hazards, no. It saw that bit of her as the morning’s entertainment.

“Dang, Lyra.” Whitney started up. “I’m sure you’re making those slutty cowgirl boys happy out there packing like this. They even able to fit it up there?”

Whitney punctuated her question with a touch of her partner’s throbbing girl dick, a clear message to the cow woman Whitney was thinking of her less as cash and more concubine. Lyra’s ciock responded before she herself could say anything, a thin jet of clear white prostate fluid racing spurting out of her onto whitney’s plaid shirt.

Lyra gave her best attempt to respond. She tried to say something in english, but the more she tried, the more it came just out as delighted moos as Whitney’s groping of her cock grew more ambitious. Finally though, with some effort, she finally managed a sentence.

“I… Lyra fucked them~” She gleefully responded, tone driven by the steadily increasing delightful tickle tapping her cock. “Lyra bred them. They’re tight~”

Whitney snickered a bit as she heard that answer. Was that one little Johto boy such a slut now he’d taken something this big in his butt? Oh man, if he could take it… why couldn’t she? Sure he’d had enough HP Up injected into his system to the point where he was naturally secreting the stuff, but did that really make his body durable and limber enough to take a cock fit for livestock up his ass? Almost certainly, yeah. Oh, but there was no time for that! Lyra was horny now. The wonderful odor of Lyra’s cowgirl cock musk demanded she give herself up to be bred now! It’d be no problem. Really, surely.

Whitney finally backed off a bit from Lyra’s naked body, taking one last long winded lungfull of her cock in the process, of course. She had something to ask Lyra. She knew it, Lyra knew it, but one last bastion of sense was fighting to the very end to prevent this ridiculous little event from happening. Could she really fuck her own livestock, even if it was all a human still? Did she really want that monstrous, absolutely destructive force of a dick smashing her insides open?

Whitney chose her anser. She unhooked the top of her suspenders and took to undoing all her roughed up farming clothes.

“Hey little lady… you wanna do something a bit naughty~?” Whitney smiled.

Again, Lyra’s body spoke before she could. The constant drool of pre cum oozing out of her dick from her cowgirl bimbofication turned into a steady stream, occasionally tinged a patchy white. Her balls quaked, raising and lowering just a bit in infrequent little twitches. Her body stirred in anticipation, sending those huge udders and the rest of her heft meat shaking. Finally a needy moo blurted out of her lips, right as Whitney dropped her gear to the floor and started undoing her plain shirt….

Buttons be damned. There wasn’t enough time to carefully keep this old garment in tact. Whitney ripped her shirt open and let Lyra see her naked, braless chest. Of course, it was nothing compared to Lyra’s backbreaking heft, but still extremely respectable cans for a woman who hadn’t been doped up on HP Ups all the same. Size hardly even mattered in the face of such darling presentation. The passionate act got Lyra even more excited, slowly trotting towards the woman little by little more.

Pants dropped to the ground, leaving Whitney in little more than her cowpring panting and her undone shirt. A tug down and the last bit of her came in to view; her tight, virgin snatch. Perhaps saying her virginity was a bit misleading. Whitney had shoved all manner of massive objects up her cunt, from cucumbers to cow dick dildos, mostly fantasizing about the events unfolding right now. She was a bit of a veteran when it came to shoving things inside her. Oh, but that daunting dick sprung from between Lyra’s legs made it absolutely apparent her solo fun had done nothing to prepare her for what was coming next.

Down on a hay bail Whitney scooted back, the best pillow in the dingey old farmhouse. Lyra closed in close, getting down intimately with the tragically undersized farmer girl. Moving in to stair face to face proved difficult. Lyra’s titanic rack was soon smashing against Whitney’s body in a smothering blanket. Kissing her was off the table. Yet, even with their size discrebency, the main event still seemed perfectly possible.

A blunt thud rung out, as if a soft punch had just struck Whitney. There was no mistaking what that noise was. That firm, rigid collission was from Lyra’s massive cockmeat tapping against her pink. Lyra stopped for a moment. Even as the dumb beast she was now, she could recognize this wasn’t a perfect fit. She looked back to Whitney, a clear look of concern on her face.

“Give it to me~” Whitney insisted. “I know it looks like it won’t fit, but shove it in there. Fill my cunt. Tap my womb. Fuck me like an animal! I need ya dumb beast! Fuck me as hard as you can!”

Lyra heard her loud and clear. With one final shift of her weight, everything began!

The blunt head of Lyra’s cock pressed harder against Whitney’s pink. It seemed an impossible fit at first, even with Whitney’s cunt sopping wet from the drunkenness of Lyra’s sex pheromones and the copious amounts of pre and milk lubing up Lyra’s shaft. Oh, but with enough force, the tight lips of Whitney’s pussy folded to the weight of that massive girth.

Whitney started yelling, screaming like prey trapped by a predator. Her body knew something was wrong. Instinct kicked in that she should yell and scream as loud as possible in the hope of attracting help. The sensation of a cock head larger than her entire first sinking into her vagina in one painful burst gave her body the impression she was being ripped in half. Oh, but Whitney herself was in no alarm or danger. Even as she cried out from the sheer shock of it all, she was still completely content with what was steadily sliding into her snatch. Had she bit off more than she could chew? Of course. That was the point. Did the rush of sex pheromones coming off from Lyra’s body make her want to try it all? Yes. God yes.

Eventually the screaming calmed down as Whitney’s body adjusted to having that massive invader stretch her inner walls to their limit. Replacing those horrid wails came insane a torrent of gasps and groans as more of Lyra’s member submerged itself deeper and deeper into her unprepared pink. The sensation was on par with having someone shove their entire arm up her pussy, but the sheer intoxication from Lyra’s sex pheromones dulled any real pain. The question still remained though: could Whitney’s body even take it all? Whitney couldn’t see how much cowgirl dick there was left to take up her snatch at the moment. Her eyes were rolled too far back in her skull to see.

Lyra was totally captivated by the sensation of Whitney’s walls milking her dry. To think she thought the assholes of those whorish cowgirl boys out in the fields were tight! They were loose and ruined compared to this virgin to cow cocks! The size, the squeeze, everything Whitney’s body was doing was making it readily apparent that Lyra’s cock didn’t belong stuffed up her cunt. Ah, but persisting just felt so good! Sinking her dickmeat deeper into that struggling cunt just felt better and better the more things went down to the hilt. It was amazing! Lyra just had to go balls deep!

Down farther into the poor farmer woman Lyra’s cock sunk. She was only inches away now from shoving it all in, shoving all that ridiculous pussy-crushing dick into her tormentor’s body… and then, a barrier emerged. Lyra could shove her cock no deeper. A physical wall seemed to be blocking her path any deeper. Oh god, Lyra was tapping the entrance right to Whitney’s womb! A blunt thrust to double check if this barrier really was impervious gave a clear answer. No progress and Whitney’s head was thrown back and moaning delighted obscenities. This was it. This was as far as she could go. Shame she couldn’t manage to take it. At least Lyra would get to spurt directly into Whitney’s womb!

With all that cock crammed into Whitney’s cunt, with all of her being pushed to its absolute limit trying to accommodate her massive cow cock, the action itself finally began. Lyra’s hips pulled back. Slowly her slick cock crept out of Whitney’s cunt, inches of wrist-thick dick steadily unsheathing from the confines of her bold farmergirl fuckbuddy… Whitney’s expression was changing fast. The sheer shock of having a fleshy parking meter forced inside her was finally wearing off, letting the sheer excited bewilderment of taking a cock unlike anything a human had ever taken before sunk in.

Whitney finally managed to squeak out a word as she saw Lyra’s length exit her insides. “F-feels… feels nice, huh? Nice and tight?”

Lyra couldn’t offer a verbal response at the moment with her head so hocked up on cow sex hormones. A spurt of pre cum thrashing out of her cock into Whitney’s pink gave a clear, warm, and sticky answer.

Whitney turned mischievous at that little bit of feedback. “Don’t worry about me sweetie, I’m sure I can take it. Break me~ Push my body to its limits and fuck me like an animal~!!”

Whitney’s words sent a fire flowing through Lyra’s veins. Her reservations seemed to melt away. Lyra spread Whitney’s legs into a split and let her wild side take over!

Taking Lyra’s cock all the way down as far as it could go was easier the second time. For Lyra. Her pussy seemed to be adequately distended around her monsterous cock the second time. Was it easier for Whitney though? Well, she wasn’t screaming this time. She let out a high pitched yelp and started groaning through grit teeth instead. Her hands were gripping the hay beneath her with a death grip, determined to endure treating her body brutalizing sex session as best as she could! After all, what sort of cowgirl would Whitney be if she could ride a bull well?

Rapidly Whitney learned how to take an angry bull with a yard of height over her straight up her cunt. It was a wonderful lesson in how to get her brains fucked out by the fattest, juiciest dick she’d ever seen, as well as a great lesson in just how a fleshlight feels being pumped beyond its limits by a cock way too big for it to contain. It took a while for Whitney to even sum up the strength to pull her lazing head back up and to look at anything but the immediate space in front of her thrown back head. When she finally glanced to look at herself, she could see her abdomen tenting ever single thrust in and out Lyra made.

“It’s… gosh, it’s so big, darlin’~!” Whitney squeaked.

L:yra finally was able to reply to something Whitney was saying verbally. “Just now figurin’ that out?”

Whitney scoffed at her cow’s teasing. “Guess I needed a bit of a hands on demonstration-nn-nnn-”

The last bit of Whitney’s sentence was washed away by the writing delight coursing from her overstuffed pussy. Now any pain was totally absent. Whitney was so hocked up on Lyra’s cow pheromones, all she could do was snort the sweat off the other woman’s giant tits and savor that delicious high of getting fucked stupid. Fuck, what a treat! Every little single thrust was totally amazing!

Lyra didn’t just have power backing her up. Lyra had endurance. This rough riding cowgirl sex continued for minutes on end! There wasn’t a single moment of rest in it all, not a single break too cool down and let her sweat-drenched body recover from the athletic fucking act sending the loud slap of flesh throughout the born. She didn’t mind though. Even if she was offered a bit of down time, Lyra hardly had any interest in taking a break from this delightfully tight cunt squeezing her shaft. Whitney might not even let her stop with how tight the leg log around her waist was. Each pump in felt better and easier than the last. Her nuts had led so much pre oozing out her urethra, Whitney’s walls and the entirety of her rod were totally soaked in a slick gel that made sex with a cock this disproportionately huge as easy as it could get.

Slowly though, Lyra could feel her balls churning with the main event. She could feel a real, true climax coming on, ready to unload a load of spunk fitting for a cow woman and tragically undersized for the container she was about to nut in. It was all setting in. Fast. Lyra could feel that pull of the point-of-no-return setting in fast. Climax was nearly there! She held on to Whitney tight and pumped her cunt for all she was worth!

Whitney read the signals. It was plain as day to see Lyra was right on the verge of blowing her load! This ending had to be good. Whitney gave a few final remarks to really and truly send Lyra over the edge!

“Fuck me! FUCK ME~!” Whitney yelled. “Fuck my tight cunt as hard as you can you stupid fucking cow! Use me like a dump little milking machine~! Cum as hard as you can right inside my womb and knock me up with your potent cow spunk! Oh fuck~! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck MEEEEE~!!!”

That was it! Lyra could take no more! Her hips thrashed with the last bit of strength in her body, finally managing to submerge her cock down to the hilt! Lyra was cumming right inside Whitney’s womb!

Whitney felt something. Heat. An intense, warm, unmistakable heat pumped inside of her little lovebox with the force of a hose nozzle! Lyra’s thick baby batter filled Whitney’s insides taut with spunk in seconds, totally dousing every bit of the deepest reaches of her womb in a writhing blast of sperm. Whitney’s gut was bloated and bulging in no time! If Lyra’s cowgirl spunk was still compatible with her eggs, she’d doubtlessly be knocked up, but her stomach already looked several months pregnant from the sheer torrent of spunk inside her.

Before long, Lyra was forced to withdraw her shaft from the tight confines of Whitney’s cunt. There was simply no more space for it with that giant burst of spunk deluging in her! Lyra pulled out, letting Whitney’s folds release a heavy amount of excess spunk onto the hay bales beneath her. Oh, but Lyra wasn’t done at all. She was writing in an orgasm fit for a massive woman of her stature; she was going to have a climax to match. Her massive cock swung down on to Whitney’s stomach and dumped the rest of her huge cum deluge all over her body and Lyra’s own tits. For a half minute on end it kept surging out, a one person bukkake all over Whitney’s lower half, a few powerful shots sneaking by to douse Whitney’s face…

It was all over. Lyra’s climax had finally ended. Whitney sat before her panting and exhausted as her body struggled to deal with the amazing high of being so thoroughly used. Whitney half expected Lyra to collapse atop her; to give out and nearly crush her under her weight as post-coital drowsiness took over. But… no. Lyra was quick to recover from it all. As Whitney sat there totally exhausted, Lyra seemed keen to be on her way again. For as mind blowing and body testing as this had all been for Whitney, this seemed to be just a typical act for Lyra. This was the norm for a cow girl so drugged up on HP Ups. And soon after, off she wondered to find another partner. Lyra’s fat cow dick was already springing back to erection for whoever her next partner was, leaving Whitney alone to savor her thorough breeding.

 

* * *

 

 

“OoooommMMOOOoooo…. Ah~ Yer awfully pretty when you sink those lips down a shaft, little lady~” Lyra taunted.

Clair scowled back at her superior. It was bad enough she’d finally been upended as the dominant cow on the farm. Did she really need to get taunted by this bitch and her slowly degrading accent while it all happened? Still though, she obediently bobbed her head up and down Lyra’s shaft. This show of respect beat hours of anal with that monster cock any day…

Ever since her little encounter with the ranch’s farmer, Lyra had been the absolute most dominant cow on the form. Not only was she given preferential treatment and given extra boosts of HP Up ever so often, but the sheer confidence from turning her owner from superior in to cock sleeve turned her ego up something fierce. Now, she was the strong, baddest bitch on the farm. If anyone wanted to say otherwise, they were free to let their lips flap right on her shaft.

Lyra had whatever a cow would ever want. All the alpha bitches under her feet, all the timid cowgirl boys thirsting after her cock… Life was good. All she had to do was be her and fuck Whitney stupid on occasion and she had whatever she’d ever need.

Without warning, Lyra hit her peak with her cock submerged deep in Clair’s mouth. It was a fun trick hiding her climax right until the moment she spurted. There wasn’t a single word of warning for that angry bitch pumping away at her cock meat! Before she could even tell what was happening, semen was spraying out her nose and backwashing out the corners of her mouth. What a priceless snarl! Lyra simply couldn’t help but grab Clair by the back of her head and keep her down all the way until she was drained completely dry.

The sounds of a barn door creaking open rang out in the air as Lyra came down her bitch’s throat. It seems her “owner” had finally come in for today’s check up.

Whitney stepped into the humid barn. An obvious stagger was set in her walk, that spry farm girl energy missing from her normal locomotion. It was plain to see why. Whitney’s stomach was absolutely enormous! Such a cute little lady was hauling about a gut bulge that looked taut and round to bursting! Unlike every seemingly oversized bit of flesh on the farm though, that big bloated belly wasn’t shaking wobbling flesh absolutely out of control. No, Whitney’s stomach looked sturdy and barely moved as she swayed. Whatever was in there, there was little space and good reason not to move it much.

“Doctor said you’d knocked me up good! I’ve got quintuplets on board. Surprised my frail little body could even handle it…” Whitney explained.

Lyra casually looked her way. “So it’s only getting bigger, right?”

“Yeah… course with how much we make off the milk from you and the rest of the cows, money ain’t gonna be a problem anytime soon.” Whitney added. “Should be normal kids, not like your type. I think I’ll wait a good long while before I show em uh… Show ‘em what their other momma’s like.”  
“Sounds like a plan. Seems those department stores never run out of needin’ this junk. Yer pretty lucky gettin’ it down your throat for free, Clair~”

Clair was blue in the face as Lyra’s cock completely jammed her throat full. Gosh, even after months of this, she never got use to being a total cum dumpster.

“Ey, and Whitney?” Lyra continued.

“Yes darlin’?” Whitney replied.

“Whenever they all come out, once you put ‘em to bed and such, feel free to come by here if you get a bit lonely; while you’re naked, preferably.” Lyra instructed. “I’ll put a few more buns in that oven whenever ya want~”


End file.
